Sadistic Boss!
by kawaiimiku
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi: 20 years-old, unemployed, with no future. That was until he meets Reborn, the CEO of a manga and anime Company. His life is about to change drastically thanks to his new sadistic boss! Main: R27 Rating my go up.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, here comes my second KHR fanfic! I'm so happy. Hehehehehe…

Reborn: What stupid idea have you come up with stupid dame sakka?

How mean Reborn-chan!

Reborn: Don't call me –chan!

OW~~ITAE~~~ THAT HURTS REBORN!

Reborn: You are just like Dame Tsuna *smirk*

O_O SOMEONE HELP ME~~~!

Reborn: I made sure no one would come looking for you. You are in luck dame sakka.

Yamamoto: While the kid is playing with the authoress, I shall present you with the disclaimers! The authoress does now own Reborn or the characters in it. She kindly expects that you love and review her beloved fic, even if it become sdumped like her previous works. Sheer her on!

Gokudera: they are not playing! Reborn-san is torturing the authoress! How is that a game?

Yamamoto: Oh Hayato-chan! Give me a kiss-

Reborn: *shoots the readers towards the reader* I will supply you with the necessary tools for killing and torturing the authoress.

My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi… And I'm a no-good.

Standing in the middle of the street wearing my father's old and worn out business clothes is embarrassing. Either way is the only formal clothes I have.

That's right, I'm very poor, I have no money, no house and I'm currently freeloading at my parent's. It's not because I want to. It's because I don't have a job.

I just got rejected in an interview. They said I have no experience and by the look of my records that I'm dumb. Well it's not my fault I didn't learn anything at school! My grades were always the worst grades a student could get. Ever since I went to school, my grades have never been good, not even when I tried my best. I just couldn't understand what the teacher was trying to say and life was hard at school. I kept getting bullied by everyone! The only reason I went to school was for my sweet beloved crush. My darling Sagawa Kyoko!

But that's all in the past. Now I'm 20 and jobless. Actually, I have never had a job ever since I graduated. Never mind that, I didn't even have a part-time job ever! This utterly sucks! Man, I wished life was fair to me.

_Guess not… _

Just as I was deeply lost in my thoughts, a luscious car passes by in a fast speed and I just happened to be near a small pool of water, and just the car went by it… Dirty water was all splashed in my chest and face. Yuck! That tasted nasty. I'm pretty much coughing up the dirty water plus the little food I had yesterday!

"HII *cough* III *cough*!"

Why?

I hate you god and I hate you world! At this rate I'll never find happiness!

"You!"

_Eh?_

My coughing stopped and in my view I find the same car that splashed the water on my parked right there. The car is pretty amazing. A Mercedes Benz! A black one and it looks like if it's really new. The person that owns this car must be stinking rich. Ah, I'm so envious~~

"You! I'm talking to you dammed brat!"

Thinking of how much that person could be I look up to see the driver's window down, and an odd-looking man poking his…fedora?

"I'm not a brat, I'm already 20."

"Che… Well, you look like a 12-year old, it can't be helped."

This person is really pissing me off. The man raises his head, and only half of his face is seen, the other is being covered by fedora. I feel a shill coming up my spine. This person's aura is kind of scary.

"You look familiar. What's your name?"

"Uhh… I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi… Nice to meet you."

"Oh… Sawada… Mhm… By any chance are you Iemitsu's son?"

"HIIII! How do you know my father?"

Sawada Iemitsu is my father's name. He went missing about 10 years ago. I haven't heard or seen of him. Not like I care anymore. For me that man no longer exists. He was a drunken bastard, whose focus only was to draw his stupid mangas.

I hate manga. I hate it all together.

Because of manga, I lost my father.

"Bastard worked for me. He was always talking about having a useless son. That useless son is you. I'm sorry for getting your suit ruined, though it looks like Iemitsu's old one… Did you come out of an job interview by any chance?"

How did he know…? Just who is this man? Not only that but… My father worked for him?

"And why would you care?"

"You got rejected."

"…"

"Judging by the look of things, you can't find a suitable job that will hire you. Never mind that, you have never had a job in your entire life and you lack of skills and brains. You are completely useless. "

_He is right… At this rate…._

My mom is getting older by the minute. There will come a day where the money she earns will stop coming. She'll stop working and I… I a jobless son won't be able to find a job and sustain us both… I'm truly a useless son; A no-good.

_I won't have any other choice but to sell my own body..._

I don't want to but… That might be the only way for a person like me to earn money.

Tears are now flowing from my eyes. It's so embarrassing. I don't want to… I really hate this… I'm no-good..

"Don't think stupid things Dame Tsuna. Neither your father nor mother would want you to succumb to that kind of life. If it's a job you are looking for, I have the perfect one for you."

I don't know when the man had just suddenly pooped up in front of me and looking at me straight in the eyes. He is tall, like mega-tall. I'm small compared to him. From my point of view he looks big and mean, and his eyes are dark and piercing… But, there is a gentle finger wiping the tears away. Even though he sounds mean, his voice is gentle… This man….

"You do?"

"Of course Dame Tsuna, you just have to do everything I say and you'll be fine."

He is a complete stranger to my eyes, but he claims to know my father… This strange man wearing a fedora, looks like a big bully and has a gentle voice…

"Don't call me by my old school nickname! I'm a grown man now!"

"You certainly don't look like one."

_He is…! He is laughing at me_!

Eh?

_I'm not crying anymore… Did…Did this man cheer me up?_

Impossible.

"I call you whatever I want to, don't forget that Dame Tsuna."

I don't think I'll get him to stop calling me that anytime soon.

*RING* *RING* *RING*

Is there a cell phone ringing? It's certainly not mine, I already checked. Is it his...?

"It's me… Now what….In that case I'm heading there."

This man… His expression is very scary. I wonder if something happened that got him mad. Oh snap, he is looking at me!

"HIII!"

"Don't look so fucking scared. You'll see me like this most of the time, so get used. I have to go now, before that… Don't you need to go home?"

"Eh? Are you offering me a ride home?"

"Sure, why not. I can spare a few minutes."

"Really? That's great!"

I'm so happy that I can burst into bubbles! Wait, no I can burst into bubbles. If I do won't be able to do my job. That's right, this kind and scary man offered me a job. I have to do my best!

"Of course not Dame Tsuna; there is no way I'm giving you a ride home. That's not the way I operate."

That…That bastard! He even raised my hopes up! How could he…?

"Anyway, I'm going. I recommend you start packing all your belongings."

Eh?

He is leaving already? But… He hasn't told me where he works or even his name! He is already inside the car. What should I do? Damn, I have to be fast!

"At least tell me your name!"

He still has his windowsill down, so it was good. I'm hoping he heard me.

"It's Reborn. Don't forget, that's your boss's name Dame tsuna!"

Just like that... reborn left…

And more dirty water was splashed on me…

Does this mean that he is my boss? I have a job? I wonder what it's going to be like; Working for Reborn-san. Wait a minute. How am I going to work for him if I don't even know where I am going to be working at?

Is this some kind of joke?

…I…

…I don't know what I should do…

Shamal: That's some pretty heavy damage you took Uchi-chan. You sure you don't want me to kiss it better?

NO! Please… It's enough having that sadistic baby torturing me….

Shamal: I expect payment for healing you.

I told you already… No one is having sex with you in my fic!

Shamal: So mean T_T

Anyways… Forget Shamal over there in the dark corner crying… Did you like my story? 8 D

-The screen suddenly goes pitch black. Screams are heard… The horror have just begun.-

Adult! Reborn: Review or be killed –smirks-


	2. Chapter 2

I know, I know… It's been what years? I can hardly remember what the plot was about… but I do remember the finer points and some ideas are coming back/popping in my mind.

Anyways, I decided to err…. Update the fic, I'll try to update this fic if I can. So, expect small chapters of around this size. Maybe they'll grow, once I get used to the pace if I ever update this fic…

My apologizes for any grammatical errors and what not.

Remember that fateful day I meet a strange man called Reborn? The mean looking with gentle tones that offered me a job after learning I was the son of one of his former employees?

I REGRET MEETING THAT BASTARD!

He has no sense of decency. If only I had known this was what I had been hired for before I would have never agreed to do this!

"Oi, Dame Tsuna, you still haven't cleaned the living room."

Dammit. There is nothing gentle about him. He is sadistic, always knowing what happens around him.

"Reborn… I can hardly move wearing this…"

I keep my voice tight. I should quit this job before whatever was left of my pride is torn to shreds. Not like I have any to begin with.

"It's part of the job."

Why does wearing a frilly, super small and tight maid servant's outfit part of the job?

"Because you are my personal assistant…" More like personal slave. "…and said job requires you to follow my ever order. I also promised your mom to take you in, which is great for me, since I can get you to do more work for me, don't worry you'll payment comes in maintaining your mom and give you some allowance for your usage."

It sounds more like I have been bough to slavery than being his personal assistant. Since when do personal assistants live with their bosses?

"Being MY personal assistant is different than the usual work of a normal assistant. The job of MY personal assistant consist of, cleaning and maintaining my house clean, and do office work and attend to my needs while I am work when I decide to take you there. Any complains or questions?"

Actually yes…

"I'm really your slave, aren't I?"

Reborn didn't say anything, instead pulled down his fedora, successfully hiding his expression.

~flashback~

It took me at least two hours before I finally reached home. The moment I opened the door I saw my mom, she was humming and skipping as she cleaned the house. She looked way to happy for someone who has a useless and jobless son like me.

"Oh Tsuna, it's great you finally made it here! You know, I was talking to that young man who offered you a job, he is such a gentleman! He really knows how to treat women- I mean, people. You should accept his kind offer. No one else will hire even if their life depends on it! So I have already packed your belongings, Reborn-kun is waiting for you in the living room. You'll be leaving with him today. Be good and work hard! I love you."

She kisses and hugs me… Wait, Reborn is here? FORGET THAT I'M LEAVING NOW?

"You heard her brat, get moving."

That's Reborn's voice. Not only that but I see him leaning against the wall, smirking.

~flash back end~

That's how I ended up here…. This is the worst. I haven't begun working for this man and yet… He has made me wear this, horrible uncomfortable maid dress outfit-thingy!

"Dame Tsuna, start cleaning already!"

Stupid Reborn, stupid job, stupid me for accepting this… Oh well, I have no real choice in the matter. I need a job and so far, no, this is the only job that accepts me.

"Oi, bend over a little more."

Hai, hai, I'm bending over a bit more… But won't that make dusting a bit harder…? Wait…. THAT PERVERT!

To Be Continued…..

Hahaha yes, it was always having Tsuna wearing a maid servant outfit part of the main story. And yes, Reborn is a pervert, but he won't start molesting our poor rabbit yet. Story will be about Tsuna's adventures being Reborn's personal slav- assistant.

Next chapter we may have some company interaction~ And maybe we'll see some of our beloved characters!


End file.
